Princess Hyuuga
by Ayyu Hyuuga
Summary: Ketika kau sadar bahwa yang kau cintai tak mencintaimu lagi, maka saat itu biarlah berlalu, biarkan dia bebas mencari kebahagiannya sendiri, cukup kau tersenyum dan bilang padanya "aku baik-baik saja, semoga kau bahagia" dan teruskan hidupmu


**Mina-san.. fiksi konyol yang lalu belum bisa aku teruskan (dikarenakan idenya macet). Ini bikin fiksi baru dikarenakan, ga tau kenapa pengen ajah.. jadi gommen ya kalo terlalu jelek…**

Ketika kau sadar bahwa yang kau cintai tak mencintaimu lagi, maka saat itu biarlah berlalu, biarkan dia bebas mencari kebahagiannya sendiri, cukup kau tersenyum dan bilang padanya "aku baik-baik saja, semoga kau bahagia" dan teruskan hidupmu dan carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, maka kau akan menemukan seseorang yang membalas ketulusan cintamu, yang kan membahagiakan hari-harimu, yang mengobati luka hatimu, yang menuntun mu dalam gelap, yang melindungimu dalam bahaya, yang menemanimu dalam sepi, yang setia ketika semua menghianati, yang percaya ketika semua bilang kau dusta, yang mengerti ketika semua orang tak peduli, percayalah, sekeping hatimu yang lainnya akan kau temukan ditempat lain.

Sepotong kertas kecil yang berisi tulisan diatas itu yang membuatku tetap tegar menghadapi kenyataan bahwan Tenten, ternyata menemukan orang yang jauh lebih baik dariku dan pergi beersamanya meninggalkan aku sendiri. Akhirnya aku tau apa yang sepupuku rasakan selama ini, mencintai orang yang tidak kita cintai rasanya tidak enak sama sekali. Dan mungkin Jhasin diatas sana ingin membuka hatiku dalam membahagiakan 2 sepupuku yang baru ditinggal mati ayahnya, pamanku, Hyashi sama.

Keluarga Hyuuga terkenal tegar dalam menghadapi berita duka, tapi itu hanya dimuka publik, di dalam kediaman ini, tak seorangpun dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya, sekalipun Hyashi sama pemarah, tapi ia memperhatikan setiap anggota klan kami, melindungi kami semua, dan tidak pilih kasih antara souke ataupun bunke, dimatanya kami semua sama, klan hyuuga. Kepergiannya menjadi duka bagi kami semua, apalagi Hinata yang dengan berat hati terpaksa menanggung beban menjadi ketua klan di usianya yang masih sangat muda, mewarisi perusahan multi nasional dan tanggup jawabnya sebagai pelajar. Aku merasa kasihan, tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak, hanya membantu sekedarnya, setiap keputusan harus kembali ketangan Hinata.

Dan disinilah aku terjebak dalam dilema, antara membangunkan gadis kecil ini untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menandatangani beberapa laporan atau membiarkan ia tetap tertidur dengan lelap di meja belajarnya. Sejujurnya aku tak tega melihat mahluk pendiam ini kelelahan, dengan rambut panjangnya yang menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya, dengan tubuh mungilnya yang makin kelihatan kurus seiring bertambahnya beban yang harus ia tanggung, tak satupun ada mahluk yang memiliki hati yang tak tersentuh melihat kondisinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hyashi sama saat bunuh diri, meninggalkan tugas yang begitu berat untuk Hinata kecilnya.

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang menangkup diatas meja, dingin yang menyejukkan menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, aku tak kuasa membangunkan putri Hyuuga yang satu ini. Ku singkap rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, rasanya aku ingin menangis melihat wajah lugunya yang sembab dan masih menangis dalam tidur, mengapa hidup seorang putri pewaris kekayaan klan Hyuuga begitu miris.

Ku angkat tubuh mungilnya dan kupindahkan dia keatas ranjang tidurnya, gadis indigo ini merapat kedadaku.

"nii-san"

Awalnya kupikir ia terbangun, namun ternyata dia hanya mengigau, setelah kutatap lekat-lekat kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"hmmm"

Aku bergumam menjawabnya, ia tersenyum lembut sampai aku merebahkannya diatas ranjang, tangannya mencengkram bagian depan kemejaku erat, menahan diriku untuk bangkit. Kupandangi wajah sayunya dari dekat yang entah baru kusadari gadis ini persis Inori sama, cantik dan lembut diluar, tegas dan kuat didalam. Pendiam, cerdas, setia, dan rela berkorban demi orang-orang yang ia cintai. Ada aura seorang pemimpin yang agung tersimpan dalam raut wajah lugunya, ada kekuatan yang tersimpan dibalik air mata dukanya. Melihatnya seperti melihat Inori sama semasa hidupnya yang singkat.

Ada sesuatu yang bergetar dalam dadaku, berdebar tak tentu maksud, aku seperti kembali terlempar pada tahun-tahun masa kecilku, ketika Inori sama membuatku merasa menjadi bagian dari Hyuuga yang sesungguhnya, menjadi bagian dari anak-anaknya. Menemaniku mengerjakan tugas-tugas sampai larut malam, mendengarkan ceritaku, menghiburku ketika aku merindukan kaa san dan tou san, memberiku izin bermain, menengokku ketika demam, munyuapkan sup ginseng yang ia buat sendiri. Melihat Hinata, seperti melihat cerminan Inori sama versi remaja. Kau gadis hebat Hinata.

**Masih berlanjut, minggu depan kayaknya….**

**Seperti biasa di fb ngemis like, di tweet ngemis folback, dif ffn ngemis review (kejamnya dunia) muahahahhaha **


End file.
